


The Last Petal Bloom

by Kimochiibishii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimochiibishii/pseuds/Kimochiibishii
Summary: You've come to have a liking to this fine Rooster-head looking boy ever since you took your first step into the newly lived neighborhood in Tokyo.Being bestfriend is the only limit that always come into mindset, because you know the chance of being with him is low.A certain disease triggered your life as a rollercoaster ride then begins your journey.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**YOUR POV**

_"(Y/n)!!"_

_You turned your head and met your gaze to the Raven bed-head boy who's running towards your direction. You were just walking in your spring clothes to match up with the season you're in._

_Kenma was following behind holding his nitendo DS focusing on his game he's playing. The mini gamer's eyes never leaves his concentration._

_Kuroo finally caught up with you handing you something. Curious, you asked "what's this Kuroo?" Tilting your head a little in confusion._

_His toothy grin plastered in his baby shaped face, though there's one tooth missing. He handed you a bracelet which is designed with cherry blossom petals._

_It was a soft touch to your skin even if it's poorly made by the bed head._

_"It's a friendship bracelet! I made one for Kenma too but I painted the petals yellow instead!" He grabbed Kenma's wrist forcefully making Kenma almost dropping his device._

_You did a giggle to the both of them. 'these two I swear' you thought._

_"Thanks! I love it!" A tint of pink blush spreading your cheeks. Oh how you love this bed head so much. He managed to give you a hug which even made your heart best's rhythm increases._

_"A_ _nything for you (y/n)! You're one of the best of the best friends I ever have! I love you so much"_

_Your emotions were so soft and it felt light for some reason. The smile that you never want to forget is right in front of you._

**But everything ended when you heard your alarm clock ring.**


	2. Flower Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like the world stopped moving when he said those words. 'well damn it (y/n), he's human too. It's impossible if you don't like someone'. You thought silently trying to hide the throbbing pain in your chest that felt like multiple stabs.
> 
> You gave him a playful smirk while trying to put your arm around his shoulder playing along. "So~ who's this girl? Is it the Blondie who comes to your every game?" You stated your hypothesis. 
> 
> "Y-yeah.. her" Kuroo stuttered.
> 
> Key words:  
> (Y/n) your name  
> (L/n) last name  
> (H/c) hair color  
> (S/c) skin color  
> (H/l) hair length
> 
> Playlist:  
> Sweater Weather - The Neibourhooods

**YOUR POV**

You turned off your digital clock which sort of ruined your amazing fluffy dream you had.

No..

It really ruined your sweet dream.  
 _'stupid alarm clock'_ you thought while screaming through your soft cushion. Trying to recalling memory dream lane while clenching the soft cloth from your pillow.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

That name was now in your mind right now. Who wouldn't even love this boy? Your best friend, your first crush. Sounds cliche right?

But what could you say? You're only his best friend. 

"What day is it again?" You mumbled trying your best to look at the calendar which is at the east side of your bedroom.

Your eyes turned to saucers when you remembered that today is Monday. 'shit! I forgot to set my alarm earlier than this!' 

The cold morning breeze made shivers down to your body. Your hands roam around your shoulders trying to get rid of the cold sensation and trying its best on gaining your body heat.

As the usual routine you did by brushing your teeth, taking a bath, and putting on your school's uniform. You dust off your collar and took a quick look on your mirror.

Dashing down the stairs, your presence was now noticed by your mother who's flipping pancakes. "Good morning dear! Want pancakes?" Your mom flipped them once again to show the yummy treat in front of you. The smell gave itself the scrumptious aroma that you would never reject. Even though your'e late for class, you gave in and sat with your mom at the dining area. She puts the plate infront of you and you began to dig in.

"This is so delicious!" You complimented while your fork stabbed the hot bacon that gives the crunchy sound. "Thanks sweetie, well unfortunately. I wont be home in the next few weeks due to work. Are you okay here by yourself?" She smiled while she carressed your face. "Of course I can! I'm already independent for myself." You reassured while receiving a sigh of relief from her. "I'm so proud of you, but I'll make sure to let Kuroo and Kenma look after you though" she added. "Oh come on, you dont have to mom. I can already take care of myself"

"Well okay then, hurry up your'e going to be late" she hyped you up making yourself giggle. You grabbed your bag and adjusted your shoes and kissed your mom in the cheek. "I'm going to miss you!" You shouted from outside while closing your residence's door.

**__**

"(L/n), late again for class" your teacher didn't even give you a single glance. You were awkwardly sliding the door open making the center of attention in the middle of class.

Your teacher knew who would be the last person to come in late in this time. "My apologies Sir! It won't happen again!" You bowed apologetically. "It better be! Take your seat (L/n)!" As your teacher finished his final scolding, you tried to mimick his scoldings while walking towards your assigned seat making a few of your classmates trying their best to hold in their snorts.

You walked towards to your assigned seat which is at the very back beside a window. The view from outside your window gives you a warm feeling that you can't understand even for yourself. The blueish sky made your day for some reason. You're actually pretty lucky because beside you was your other best friend, **Kenma Kozume.**

"Stayed up all night watching dramas?" Kenma strikes up a conversation trying his best not to get caught by the teacher. 

"It was only 3 episodes~" **false**

Kenma raised a brow unsure of your answer. "Fine you got me, it was more than 1 fanfic-"

" (L/n)! Stand in the hall!"  
'well shit' you thought. 

**__**

The lunch bell finally rang and you huffed up for more air. Your arms and legs feels like noodles due to exhaustion. Why were you exhausted? 

**MATH PERIOD**  
\- Sleeping in class = which made you clean the school windows.

 **SCIENCE PERIOD**  
\- drawing or doodling random stuff in your notebook = which you made your teacher mad and punished you by moping the school hallway.

 **ENGLISH PERIOD**  
\- Well technically, your English teacher hates you for no reason so he punishes you everytime in their period. And that punishment is you cleaning the school garden.

'amazing right? I'm not even sure if I'm a student or a janitor. Geez!'

You thought while kicking the wall in front of you. Receiving weirded out stares from other students around you. 

"Is this why they never get to a relationship?"

"Totally not my type dude"

"They're weird~ let's try to stay away from them as soon as possible"

"Why does even Kuroo-senpai hang out with them?"

You heard the last part clearly. "Hey!" You called out to the girl who said it. Irritation has triggered your emotions because her words we're really offensive for you."What? Oh wait! I should never talk to weirdos like you" she flipped her hair trying to look wiser than Einstein. If she thinks that those what she said we're facts, for you they were nonesense. Her other friends giggled by your reaction. Are these even her dogs?

"At least Kuroo decided to talk to a weirdo like me rather than a person who always decide to make fun of people because their jealous." you barked back while a proud smirk was visible on your face.

"Why you son of a-"

"Oya~ (Y/n)" A familiar voice caught your attention. "Kuroo bro!" You smiled while he ruffled your (h/c) hair. Making your heaart beat's rhythm increases.

"You talkin to someone?" He asked. You turned your head up to the girl whose face is now red filled with anger. "Nah~ I'm not talking to someone~" 

"Huh? Well C'mon! Let's get some food!" He puts his arm around your shoulder. You glanced back to the girl and stick out your tongue. You swore you heard the thug life theme song in the background.

While walking, you strike up a conversation. "Hey Kuroo, I was wondering" "hmm?" He hummed looking at your presence. "Do you like someone?" He stopped mid tracks, you almost leaving him behind. "What's this? (Y/n) (L/n) asking about personal stuff?" A sneaky smirk plastered on the bed-head's face. "Idiot! Don't I always?" You punched him playfully in the arm. Making him wiggle his arm out of fake pain. "Dang! I was just kidding! Geez, you kids are always fed up these days!"

"Im just a year younger than you old man!" You stated. "Alright! Alright! And to answer that question, yes I do like someone"

It's like the world stopped moving when he said those words. _'well damn it (y/n), he's human too. It's impossible if you don't like someone'._ You thought silently trying to hide the throbbing pain in your chest that felt like multiple stabs. You gave him a playful smirk while trying to put your arm around his shoulder playing along. "So~ who's this girl? Is it the Blondie who comes to your every game?" You stated your hypothesis. 

"Y-yeah.. her" Kuroo stuttered.

_'So it's Matsuoka Akane huh?'_

"Oh! So you like Akane-senpai~ why didn't ya tell me?!" You elbowed him. "Hehe.. seems like I'm too embarrassed to tell" he scratched the nape of his neck. "Kuroo Tetsurou embarrassed sharing secrets to his best friends? Damn you really like her don't you?!" 

_'fuck, this is so painful'_

"I really do" Kuroo turned his gaze to the window beside him. "But I don't know how can I tell her what I feel-" 

"I'll help you" you didn't let him finish. Your heart feels like it's been clenched. "R-really?! You mean it?" His smirk grew wider. "Ofcourse! Anything for my best friend!" _'are you being a saint here (Y/n)?!'_ you tried to scold yourself but failed miserably.

He ruffled your hair and smiled. Oh how you love that smile of his. "C'mon! Let's get food." he said.

Your throat suddenly throb out of nowhere. "Actually Kuroo, you go on ahead! I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick" 

"Umm, you don't want me to wait for ya?" He suggested. "No it's alright. go ahead!" You motioned your hands to signal him that he can go. "Hm? Suit yourself"

As he walked away, you rushed to the bathroom. You coughed many times and there was a slight pain in your throat that you wouldn't understand. Pink petals were the things you saw in front of you.

"Did I ate a flower or something yesterday?"

**__**


	3. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since when did you like him?" 
> 
> "What are you talking about?"
> 
> "Since when did you like Kuroo, (y/n)?!" 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Heather - Conan Gray

**YOUR POV**

Another day has passed by but, unanswerable questions are now present in your mind. Like; why are you coughing up flower petals? Why does your throat throb everytime you see Kuroo?You just ignored it at first thinking that this is just a normal cough and you maybe ate something weird yesterday. Basically, you just shrugged it all off. And here you are right now beside Kenma who's playing his game in his device. "Hey Kenma" you called out to the pudding. "Hmm?" he didn't even glance at you, his eyes only focused on the game.

"What do you think of having a date in a flower garden?" You grabbed a pen and start writing plans for the date while waiting for Kenma's answer. But it's for your best friend, ofcourse you want him to be happy but what about yourself? 

"Hm? Why are you asking me this? I'm not even a pro in little romantic dates" you pouted at the pudding's answer. "Who are the people you're gonna set up?" He asked.

You flinched at his question. "Just a friend of mine setting up with Matsuoka." You don't wanna mention Kuroo because you're 99.9% sure that he won't help you out if Kuroo's the one you're helping.

Kenma doesn't usually care about Kuroo's love life or whatnot. Because it's his own businesses.  
He raised a brow at you eyeing you suspiciously by your answer finally stopped his game and his attention is on you.

"You know that cafe down the street? XXX Street?" He asked. "Yeah, what about it?" You tilted your head with a hint of curiousity in you.

"Rumors says if you set up someone in a date in that cafe and let them sit at the window seat. They'll end up being together until the very end." _'wow is that rumor really true? Dang Kenma'_ "Kenma's actually listening to rumors~? That's new" you teased. He frowned at your joke and his attention was now back at his game. You giggled by the gamer's actions.

"I was joking Kenma-" you were stopped by your own cough in your mid sentence.

' _shit it hurts!'_

Kenma looked at you filled with concern. "(Y/n)! Are you okay?" Your coughs were more intense than last time. You couldn't stand the pain. Petals came out of your mouth and a red substance was now visible at the table in front of the two of you. A shocked expression was visible on Kenma's face. Your hands shaking by the sight of minimum amount of blood coming out of your mouth. Petals scattered around like confetti but with a twist of blood.

"(Y/n).." 

Kenma's voice was stern. You never saw this side of him. His teeth clenched with anger making yourself feel uneasy by his aura. "Who's the person you're setting up with Matsuoka?" He asked directly into your (e/c) orbs.

"W-what? What are you talking about Kenma? I said it's a friend of mine-"

"And who's that damn 'friend' of yours (y/n)?!" He emphasized the 'friend' part. You were shocked when he shouted at you. This is actually a rare sight for you to see Kenma mad. But today is not the right time for a celebration.

"Kenma, how the fuck is this connected to my coughs-" 

"(Y/n).." he called you sternly.

"Who.is.it?" You had no choice but to tell him. He's also your friend too.  
"It's Kuroo-" you confessed and you start coughing once again.

"Since when did you like him?" "Huh? What are you talking about?!"

"Since when did you like Kuroo, (y/n)?" He repeated.

This guy can be really smart in any ways. He can analyze anything within seconds. 

"Since we were kids" you half whispered only receiving a distressful face from him.

"But Kenma, why are you suddenly asking me these questions?" You asked. He flinched by your question hesitating if he can tell or not. He lowered his head and you swore you saw his eyes start to water. "(Y/n).." he lifted his head and looked at you straight in the eye.

**"You have the Hanahaki Disease"**

___

"The fuck is Hanahaki?" You asked yourself. When Kenma said you have that disease. He didn't bother to talk about it. Your journey with him while going to the clinic was a loud silence. Touching your throat, the pain still lingers. Kenma left you with unanswered questions in your mind. You still have to tell Kuroo and Matsuoka that they'll be having a romantic date of that certain cafe down the streets.

Drinking the coughing medicine, you told the nurse that you're finally fine. You lied that this is just a normal cough that's been caused by certain allergies. Which thry believed it. Your heels proceeded to the third year section. Looking for the specific blonde, you slide the door open. "Um excuse me? Is Matsuoka Akane here?" you asked the boy in front of you.

"Matsuoka! Someone's looking for you!" He called out to the girl. She approached you with her blonde hair flowing at the back. Her facial features is basically the definition of perfection."Uh- hello Matsuoka! I'm (y/n) (l/n). Kuroo's friend" you mentioned Kuroo's name so that you'll gain her attention to you more.

"Akane is fine (y/n). Anyways, what do you need?" _'she's so nice, maybe this is why Kuroo likes her'_ Your heart ached by the fact you thought of silently. "Oh! Well~ you got lucky today! You're gonna have a date with Kuroo tomorrow at XXX Street" Her eyes widened because of your surreal news. "Is this a prank (y/n)?" She's trying her best not to squeal. Her cheeks flush at the shade of red which resemble a cherry pallet that is satisfying to look at. "Nope! Oh and- make sure to sit at the window seat" you winked at the last part.

Her cheeks clenching trying her best not to smile too much. "I'll keep that in mind (y/n)! Thank you"

"It's no biggie~ my best friend really just like you so much- oops!" You slipped the last part on purpose. 

"Eh?! He l-likes me?!"

"Only one way to find out is, go on that date" I smiled at her. 

_'I swear, I'm going to be a saint with this'_

"Anyways! I better get going! Good luck Akane!!" You ran and went behind a wall trying to contain your tears. You suddenly heard noises from her classroom.

"Who was that Akane?" A voice said. "Girls, you won't believe this. IM GOING ON A DATE!!" she fangirled. "With who though?" One of them asked. "ITS KUROO!" She squealed making herself jump in excitement. Her other friends gasped an congratulated her.

You coughed once again "Phase 1 complete, time for phase 2" which is tell Kuroo that his date is now set."I better tell about the date soon" 

You went to the gym where him and his teammates are playing volleyball. When you opened the gym's door, you were now the center of attention. "Woah! (Y/n) HELLO!!!" Yamamoto greeted. You smiled at him proceeding yourself to the benches. "Oh (y/n)! Nice seeing you here! What's up?" Yaku came to you. "Hey Yaku! I'm here to talk with Kuroo but it seems he's busy" you explained.

"Want me to call out to him (L/n)?" Lev suggested. "Nono~ it's alright~ I'll just wait here and watch you guys play" you insisted. They just agreed with you and went back to practice. You saw Kenma did a set for Kuroo at the court. Kuroo spiked the ball with full force making a loud sound in the gym. You've always remembered Kuroo encouraging Kenma to play volleyball with him. Well more like forcing.

And here they are now, looking like a great duo that stole the spotlight in the court.

Practice was now finished so you got your opportunity to talk with Kuroo.Your heart keeps on skipping a beat every step when it comes to approaching him. "Kuroo" you called out to the bed-head.

___

"woah, you set it all up?" He asked again. Kuroo insisted on walking you home so you had a great time talking with him along the way. It's quite enjoying but painful at the same time. You always wondered, if Kuroo finally get his girlfriend, he wont get his great quality time with his friends especially you and Kenma. Everything goes, nothing is temporary in this world.

"Yup! Remember! Tomorrow at the cafe down the street in XXX Street" you reminded him. He ruffled your hair him making a cheeky smirk. 

"Thanks, (y/n)" 

"It's no biggie~ besides we're finally here!" You guys stopped in front of your house. You looked up at him with a smile "Go get him tiger" you said.

_'I wish this would never end'_

"Noted alligator, bye!" He waved as he walked away. When he's finally lost at sight, you went inside your house and greeted your mom. You rushed to your room and proceeded to the bathroom. You coughed letting out more pink petals that is also splattered with blood. The pain in your throat hurts like hell. You felt something sharp and good thing you spit it out.

"A thorn?" You mumbled. You picked up the sharp objects while examining it. After you washed up, you search up in the internet.

**Hanahaki Disease**

You pressed enter and a lot of links were shown. But everything is bad news.

It is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when suffering from unrequited love. ... Sometimes this also removes the ability to ever love again.

You pressed another link and it shocked you.

The length of the disease varies with each person. But on an average, it will last up to 2 or 3 months, but sometime it'll only last, a couple weeks

You began to tear up. 

_'so is this how I'm gonna die?'_ You thought while lying down to your bed. You took a long breath and you start to recall all the things you did with the people you love. And you didn't even expect this.

But there's something else that took your attention.

**The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.**

**But when it comes to surgery, the possiblity rate of losing memories is in 96.7%**

You looked at your hand and your reflection in the mirror. Your face is more dry and your lips started to dry up. It's like you're a dead body walking.

"How can I handle this Kuroo Tetsurou?"


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry Kuroo, I can't take this any longer"
> 
> Playlist:  
> Sparks - Coldplay

**YOUR POV**

It was the day after the date between Kuroo and Akane. You rose up from your bed meeting the cold morning atmosphere. Your throat feels sore and it's like everything for you is black and white.

_'I guess I have no choice but to go on'_

You don't care anymore. You wouldn't mind dying in any second. Even if death reaches out it's hand to you, you would gladly accept it. Your phone buzzed recieving a notification from Instagram. As you opened it, there was a post that tagged you. What can you say? It's a painful sight. 

It's a picture of Akane and Kuroo together holding hands. It captioned: **"window seat accomplished! Thank you @(your username) for the reservation <3"**

Akane's post got almost a hundreds of hearts. Mostly comments are;

**_"Omg!! CONGRATS TO THE BOTH OF YOU!!"_ **

**_"AYEEEEEE @KUROO congrats to the both you!"_ **

**_"This is WAY more better than Kuroo hanging out with (L/n) hahaha"_ **

You roughly turned off your phone because of the last comment.

"I guess this will be a new day for me" you mumbled trying to swallow back the sting in your throat.

Your mom doesn't know about this condition you're having due to the amount of work. Which you also lost your quality time with her and missing her even more. But making her worried about you won't be a great sight for you. _'Just bare with it'_

You did your usual routine and head out to school.

______

When you got your first step to the campus, everything you heard is the news of Kuroo dating with Akane-san. 

Of course you're happy because he finally achieved his goal of having his one big dream of having a girlfriend. While you were changing your shoes-

_'well speak of the devil'_

The newly couple was now walking hand-in-hand, while they smiled at the people who greeted them. And you were right, they do look good together.

It's like your picture of the painful sight you've been imagining through your years with him has finally came to life.

You couldn't stand the sight so you went to a place away from the crowd and less people. Everything just became a blur out of nowhere as you ran farther and farther. A cherry blossom tree was visible in front of you as you used it's trunk for your arm support while coughing out the petals.

But then...

You started throwing up blood

"Fuck!" You sweared.

You spitted out a whole flower.

"(Y/n)"

You turned your back and saw Kenma behind you. "K-kenma.. what're you doing here-" 

"(Y/n), TAKE THE SURGERY"

you were shocked at first. You wouldn't want to lose your memories either.

"Kenma, if I take it, I won't remember any of you!" You explained. "Is that what you're worried about (y/n)?! YOUR LIFE IS ALMOST AT THE END OF THE LINE NOW AND WHAT YOU'RE WORRYING RIGHT NOW IS YOUR MEMORIE-"

"KENMA!"

He was shocked when you shouted at him. "Can't you see? I can't do it!" You coughed vigorously. "I would rather die with my memories with the people I love rather than living the shit out of me being mindless who you guys are! Including you Kenma!" Tears run down to your cheeks like a waterfall. 

"But (y/n).. you're dying"

"I know" you simply answered the half Blondie. "And I accept it" you finished. You looked far at the distance. Your uniform sleeves flowing with the wind. "There must be a reason why I'm handling this situation" you wiped your tears away.

"Kenma" you looked him in the eye.

"I have a week left"

Kenma's face gone white by what you said. "(Y/n), that can't be true. You must be kidding me" he tried to wipe of the sweat he's having. "No I'm not Kenma, I spitted out a whole flower" you pointed at the flower which is stained with your blood.

His eyes start to water. He tried to wipe them away but it failed miserably. And it broke you seeing your other best friend crying in front of you. He hugged you not bothering the blood from your hands. "(Y/n), you're like a sibling to me. Why of all people?!" He said through broken sobs. 

_'it hurts- it hurts so bad'_

Everything feels numb. And right now you have a week left in this cruel world. You don't even want to take the surgery either.

"I'm sorry, Kenma"

___

Here you are right now, lying on the clinic bed. You missed all of your morning classes due to this throbbing pain in your throat. You haven't even got news from Kuroo. You want to atleast acknowledge his happiness right now. Flash of memories conquered your mind while looking at the ceiling.

_Your mom finally got the final box from the truck. The smell of the new house became a new discovery for you. You and your mom moved out due to personal reasons and right now, you two will start a new life here._

_You were just finished coloring from your coloring book when you heard the doorbell 'ding'._

_Your mom swifted herself and gladly opened the door. You were just peeking from upstairs trying to eavesdrop what they're talking about. A lady that looks like in their late 30's talking to your mother._

_"Welcome to the neighborhood!" The lady greeted your mom. "Why thank you for the greetings! Come in come in!" Your mom guided them inside the living room. You noticed 2 boys coming in with the lady._

_"I'm (your mom's name) (L/n), please to meet you Mrs. Kozume" your mom bowed out the lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. (L/n). Make sure to feel comfy in this neighborhood! Oh and I heard you also have a child right?"_

_"Why yes I do! (Y/n) come down stairs! We have visitors" your mom called out to you._

_"Y-yes mom!_ _" You answered. Grabbing your slippers you went downstairs to meet these fine welcomed visitors._

 _"Meet my daughter (y/n), she's really a shy kid if you asked me." You hid behind your mother's leg._  
 _"It's nice to meet you (y/n)_ _~ Kenma! Introduce yourself too!" The lady scolded the shorter boy. "It's alright Mrs. Kozume! I'll handle this!" The taller boy interrupted._

_"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou! Please to meet you (y/n)! This guy is my buddy Kenma! He doesn't talk too much but you can get comfy with us anytime!" He showed off his toothy grin._

_You nodded in agreement. "Thank you"_

_"it's alright! No need to be shy around us (y/n)!" He patted your head and ruffled your hair a bit._

_You looked at the taller boy closely. Is that bedhair??_

_"(Y-y/n)-chan, do you also play video games?" Kenma asked shyly._

_"Yes I do! I play alot of them!" You answered with a smile on your face._   
_"That's the spirit Kenma!" Kuroo patted his shoulder._

_"See (y/n) this isn't bad after all" your mom bend down to your level. "You'll have a great life here, I promise you that." You smiled at her giving her a toothy grin._

_"Now, why won't you, Kuroo, and Kenma play around first? I'm gonna ready snacks for all of you later on" your mom said._

_"No it's alright Mrs. (L/n)! I'll make the snacks for the boys instead!"_

_"It's alright Mrs. Kozume, I insist. I'm just really happy (y/n) finally made friends here." Your mother admired the three of you from afar playing video games._

_"Ah youth can be pretty handy y'know?" Mrs. Kozume said while looking at the children. "I got to agree with that" your mom then chuckled at the other lady's statement._

_"AND ATTACK!" Kuroo shouted while holding the game console. "Ah!" you shouted in a panicked tone due to Kuroo's character about to kill yours._   
_But Kenma got your back and killed Kuroo's character unexpectedly doing a quick move._

_"Oi Kenma! I thought we're friends!" The bed head whined. Kenma looked away from him as you chuckled at the shorter boy._

_As days of the three of you of being together became months, you noticed the development of your friendship has increased. Them being with you at all times. Of course vice versa when it comes to you helping them out too._

_You also noticed Kuroo always holding a volleyball everytime you three are together. He even sometimes forced Kenma out of bed just to play volleyball with him. Or, if Kenma's not feeling well, you get to play volleyball with Kuroo instead._

_But mostly, he spent his time with volleyball with his shorter buddy. When you look at Kuroo, you can see how determined his eyes are when it comes to trying to spike the ball._

_You heart skipped a beat everytime when you see him day by day. It's like torture but a sweet feeling. But you shrugged it all off. Trying hard not to catch feelings with bed-head boy. But the world is too unfair so,_

_You caught feelings for the boy._

  
You chuckled at yourself remembering the days when you were trying to deny your feelings. But look at you now, having this kind of rare disease that you hardly know and you're possibily about to die in any moment now.

"I'm sorry Kuroo, but I can't take it any longer"


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUR POV**

Day by day, you felt as if the land is trying to pull you down in an instant.  
Sudden vines coming out of your skin as if you're the source of it's growing state. Well technically, you are the source of it.

The coughs were like torture to you. Kenma would usually come over to your place after school to keep an eye over you. Your mom has been busy with work these days that's why she doesn't go home.

Kenma on the other hand couldn't stand the sight of you suffer. He wants to blame himself for doing nothing but you always assured him that it was never his fault anyway.

You never heard another news from Kuroo again. But only you just get notifications from Instagram that Akane posted another picture with her another date with Kuroo. You even planned on deleting every social media accounts you have.

"(Y/n), I bought you some apple pie. It's from that bakery you've been talking about" Kenma puts the treat in front of you. You smiled at him weakly and thanked him. Though it's not that specific flavor you wanted.

You're thankful atleast someone is still with you throughout your hardest times. 2 days left and it's the endgame of your rollercoaster ride and your life. 

While eating apple pie, you didn't noticed how tears started to form in your eyes. Kenma asked if you're alright but instead you coughed up more petals and sobbed. 

"Why"

That's your number one question. Why didn't you reach out for him?  
Why didn't you take the chance?  
Why did the world chose you having this?

Kenma just looked at you and hugged you rubbing circles behind your back. He can't even tell Kuroo about your situation because he promised you not to tell him.

But there's a part of him who wants to tell Kuroo all those things you're suffering from. But sadly, he can't.

"Kenma, promise me not to tell anybody especially Kuroo"

Those were the words that keep on lingering to his mind.

You excused yourself and went to the bathroom to wash up the blood coming out of your mouth. You then noticed your appearance.

Your skin was out of color as if it was poorly painted. Your lips dry, and it's like it's about to peel off anytime soon.. And your dark circles below your eyes were visible. You haven't got enough sleep due to the pain.

Then a plan then came into your mind. You grabbed your camera and laptop and proceeded yourself to the living room. A confused face was visible to the pudding head. "(Y/n)? What are you doing?" 

"Just some stuff before I pass away" you chuckled as if your words means nothing to you while setting up your "studio".

"I know you're tired Kenma, it's getting late. You should head home now" you smiled at him. He took the moment to look at yourself as if it's the last thing he's gonna see before you go. He nodded in approval and left your house.

As you finally got your privacy to record, you sat in front of the camera and pressed the 'record button' 

"Hi, My name is (y/n) (L/n). Suffering from this bullshit disease called the Hanahaki Disease"

**KUROO'S POV**

"Did you post it?" Kuroo asked the Blondie in front of her. "Yeah it did, she even checked my story in insta too" she puts out her phone in front of him. He nodded in approval seeing it's going well.

"You know Kuroo, Iv'e always seen you as a high academic, talented, and smart person. But seeing you like this, I just wanna say that you're such a dumbass too"

Kuroo was shocked at her words."you could say that again" he groaned. "Why can't you just tell her?" 

_'Yeah, why can't i just tell her?'_

"To be honest, I don't really know" 

_____

**TIMELINE: before Kuroo starting going out with Akane**

As the bed-head proceeded to the cafe that (y/n) has been talking about. He immediately finds the Blondie that has been waiting for him for about 15 minutes already. 

"Kuroo! Over here!" He heard her sitting at the window seat. It was the month of February so there are many heart shaped designs everywhere in the cafe. "Hey, Matsuoka" he sitted. 

"Just call me Akane, Kuroo. It's alright" she blushed a bit while pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well okay then, wanna order?" He asked. "S-sure!" She grabbed the menu and hid her face.

As the two finally got their drinks, the bed-head decided to tell her the truth. "Akane" "y-yeah?" She stuttered. 

"I have to tell you something" she stopped sipping her drink and her attention was now unto him. "I actually like someone else" he scratched the back of his neck.

Akane was kind of hurt hearing this. No, she's really hurt. "Is that so? Hahahaha" she laughs nervously. "Look I'm really sorry alright? It's just-" she didn't let him finish his sentence. "Let me guess, you're trying to make someone jealous?"

Kuroo's eyes widened. "Well technically yeah" he looked away from her and his eyes were now looking outside of the window.

She sighed and took out her phone. "Let me guess, is it (l/n)?" He flinched at the sudden mention of your last name. "I see that it's them, don't worry I'm not mad or anything." 

Kuroo felt pity for her, he feels the world is about to end so he took the risk of dating someone else instead of his love of his life. Just to make that person jealous.

"Now what are you waiting for? She needs to know we're official" she scoots a little closer to him and puts out the phone in camera mode.

"Now say cheese~" she made a peace sign and Kuroo smiled.

____

**PRESENT TIMELINE**

  
"Hey Kuroo" Akane waved her hands in front of him. Kuroo then was back to reality realize that he was overthinking about alot of stuff. 

"You alright?" Akane asked the bed-head captain. "O-oh, yeah. I'm fine" 

_False, he's not fine_

"I swear to God Kuroo, if you're not gonna stop this shitty plan of yours, I'm telling her the truth!" She stood up trying to leave. He grabbed her wrist trying to stop her from going anywhere.

"Wait! Akane! Listen to me-" she tried to get rid off his hand. "STOP IT!" she finally let go of his hand. People gave them looks but turned away their attention from them.

"Look, Kuroo. This plan of yours is really bullshit! Why can't you just tell her?" Kuroo doesn't know how to answer that question. His mind is purely blank.

"I-its because-" "it's because you're scared aren't you?" She finished his sentence. "You're scared of being rejected aren't you?" She specifically explained.

Kuroo stood there frozen as if his answer has finally came to his mind. He got silent knowing that possibility can happen to him.

"Kuroo, just tell her okay? Please don't use me because I have feelings too! I'm human too!! It doesn't mean I'm helping you to make her jealous doesn't mean my feelings for you doesn't change!"

That's when she snapped.

"Look, using people to make some shitty bussiness can make things worse. Especially when you don't know the person you're using what they feel." She turned her face to face him. Tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Matsuoka. I didn't really mean to hurt you also. I'm so sorry-" "I told you to call me Akane" she butt in.

"I'll help you. But please reconsider my feelings okay?" She smiled at him. 

He doesn't know what to say. He can't even process what he's doing right now. "Gosh, thank you Matsu- i mean Akane" he smiled at him.

"You're welcome, go get her tiger!" 

He flinched at the sudden statement. It's like a deja vu came into him.

_**"Go get her Tiger!"** _

_**"Noted alligator!"** _

He smiled remembering that moment he had with (y/n). 

"Noted, Akane. Thank you"


End file.
